


Again and again

by nojamchaeyoung



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Reincarnation, idk how to tag, nayeon keeps appearing, sana is lonely
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:14:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25936483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nojamchaeyoung/pseuds/nojamchaeyoung
Summary: Too late, that's how it is.Sana is always too lateorSana once did the best and good thing but it didn't do good for her and lost everything that's why she settled siding with the powerful so she gets to make others choose ultimatum,Nayeon always doing the best and right thing for everyone without thinking of herself, even dying for them sometimes or most of the time
Relationships: Im Nayeon/Minatozaki Sana
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	Again and again

**Author's Note:**

> i'm sorry for any inaccurate events, i slept through my history class sike

*1914

*bang bang bang*

"Protect the heir!"

*bang*

"Archduke Franz Ferdinand has been shot!"  
"All the guards, spread out and find who did this!"  
"Sophie has been shot to death too"

"Sana, where the fuck are you?!" Jihyo yelled as she tried to calm her nerves down, the heir has been shot to death and she has no idea where Sana is

"He tried to separate shit, the territories should be a part of Serbia!"

A 19 year old Im Nayeon shouted in front of the second in command officer

"Move and i'll shoot you" Sana carefully said as her gun is now pointed at Nayeon

"You won't shoot shit because deep inside you, you know it's wrong! We were only trying to make things right!" 

"You think plotting to kill the Archduke and proceeding with it is what's best don't you? What i think doesn't matter, where my loyalty lies does" Sana chuckled

"You never change do you? I thought meeting you in this life would somehow stir some shit in your mind."

"Shut up Nayeon, you don't know everything about me!" not having any patience left, she cocked her gun 

"Don't bullshit me, please, I know everything about you. You're my wife, aren't you? Tell me, Sana. How does it feel killing all those Boer Soldiers I led during the Boer war huh? How did it feel leading your British army just because you all are fucking greedy? All we wanted was independence just like now and yet you're here again hindering me and my lads just like 1899 huh?" Nayeon screamed at Sana like her life depended on it because it is. 

Nayeon has always been kind but not soft, helping people who needs her, fighting not only for her rights but everyone's and giving it her all even if her life is on the line  
While Sana, with questionable moral just want to survive by being on the powerful's side

Clutching on her gun and ready to fire, Sana spoke

"Nayeon, you declared war by killing an important person, Germany, Russia, Japan, the US, just because you shot a man."

"I see you still have Jihyo around huh" Nayeon chuckled as she saw Jihyo running towards them with panic in her eyes

"Shoot me, just know that I will always be around when there's a war going on fighting you and your fucking beliefs."

And just like that, she shot her first love, the first person who believed in her, the person she loved the most.

It wasn't always like this,  
before the wars started they were living in a countryside with nothing much.  
Sure, they weren't rich but they had each other

"I bet you can't reach that line in less than 10 seconds!" a 9 year old Sana challenged Nayeon

"And if I do, you'll promise to live with me until we grow old!" Nayeon answered with so confidence

"You're asking too much" Sana whispered

"I don't care! I'll reach it within 5 seconds and you'll have to grow old with me!"

\- Nayeon reached the line in less than 10 seconds.

**

"I killed her again, Jihyo" Sana said as she is sat in front of Nayeon's corpse cradling her in her arms

"I'm scared that i'll have to kill her again, over and over again. I can't take it anymore, how many wars will occur more? Will we ever be on the same side again? Will we ever live in peace again without anyone putting a stop to it" Sana cried while Jihyo can only hug her too

**

1950

"Hey kid, you okay?" Sana asked as she walks around with her gun and uniform on her

The little kid just looked at her with her big brown eyes, she have moles on her nose, lips and forehead

"Are you okay?" Sana asked again with now clear voice that scared the kid now

"Where are you from? South or North?" 

The kid flinched when she mentioned North, who wouldn't tremble at the sight of an American soldier that the South Korea sent

"I'm not going to hurt you, just tell me your name and your parents' and i'll even take you a safe place."

Sana is't even lying, she knows if the others saw her with a North Korean kid, she'll also be considered as traitor

She would be lying if she tells her self that she isn't looking for Nayeon

If she was reincarnated, Nayeon has to be too

**

"Do you think the stars know our wishes?" 21 year old Nayeon asked her

"They hold all our secrets, honey" Sana answered her while tightening her hug around her wife

"I wish this life wouldn't end y'know? We're poor but we're happy, it's peaceful here"

"Do you wish to be reincarnated and then we'll meet in every life we got?"

"You always pull out the words out of my mouth, baby"

"I love you."

"I love you."

**

"Im Mina" the kid shakily replied 

"How old are you?"

"I'm seven, my mom and my aunt told me to stay inside our closet but I got hungry and they've been gone for days already"  
Mina started to sniffle and Sana knows that the kid is going to start crying so she did what she had to do, she carried the child and rubbed her back until they heard some rustling

"Stay behind me and don't go anywhere."  
And Mina did

"Come out and put your hands up in the air or i'll shoot you in the head!" Sana threatend

The nine year old hold her leg tighter and put her head down,

Sana may have been a soldier but she was a human first, she wasn't really going to shoot unless chaos occurs

"Mina get away from the soldier, stop grasping on her leg, baby" The voice said and the person started to come out of the bushes

"Momo unnie!" Mina raised her head and started to run towards Momo but Sana still has her gun pointed at the other woman

"Where's Eomma?" Mina excitedly asked, seeing a familiar face for the first time again

"I'll take you to her, let's go" Momo carefully said staring at the soldier in case Sana pulls the trigger

"I'll come with you and pretend that you're my hostage or something" Sana says

Momo was hesitant but still nodded

After an hour of walking, with Sana as lookout 

Mina was met with a woman lying down with her eyes closed and covered with blanket

"Eomma!" Mina called out but the woman isn't responding anymore,

Momo stayed back and sniffled as she watch over Mina and Nayeon's body

"Why is her eyes closed? Is she sleeping?" Mina looked back at Momo

"Eomma, it's almost night why are you still sleeping? You always tell me to get up early so we could watch the sunrise! Eomma, we missed it today!" Mina whined as she shake Nayeon's shoulder

Sana whose back face them can't take it anymore, she has to tell Mina if Momo isn't going too

Sana turned around and walked towards Mina

She knelt down

"Hey buddy, the thing is, your mom" Sana looked back at Momo for permission and Momo could only nod at her

Mina faced Sana with curiosity not knowing that her mom won't be waking up soon again

"Your mom will be missing a few sunrise so you'll have to watch it by yourself or with your Momo unnie from now and your mom will-"

Sana stopped as she caught a glimpse, her breath stucked in her throat  
and there she was lying on the ground, Nayeon.

**

"Nayeon, wake up. There are thugs outside, I need you to hide now. Go to our barn and you'll see some door that leads you to underground, baby"

"Nayeon, please get up, they're coming."

Sana pleaded, knowing that Nayeon is a heavy sleeper, it doesn't help the situation they are in now

"Sana, just carry Nayeon!" Jihyo whisper yelled through their window with her wife, Jeongyeon and their daughter Chaeyoung

"Where's Tzuyu? I'll get her" Jeongyeon offered as Sana gave her the instructions

"What's happening?" Nayeon asked 

"They're burning down houses, honey. Let's get up now, go down our barn there's a safe place for everyone there."

"Sana, Tzuyu isn't in her bed!" Jeongyeon said panicking

"What do you mean Tzuyu isn't there?!" Nayeon who was panicking went out the door and carefully looked for Tzuyu

"Nayeon, don't go out!" 

"What do you mean don't? You're daughter is out there, Sana! She could be in danger!" And Nayeon ran

She ran around to find Tzuyu

While Sana guided the other families down to their barn

"I'll knock 2 times and open up this door okay? don't open it unless it's me." Sana warned as she went out to look for her daughter and wife

The sight she came out to isn't really good-looking

Nayeon with Tzuyu on the ground with the thugs surrounding them

"Where are the others?"

Sana didn't answer

"Baby, it's me. Look at me, everything will be alright." Sana said while trembling, looking at her family on the ground

"You're going to play hero or what, where the fuck are the others?" 

Nayeon looked up as her hug tightened around Tzuyu

Nayeon mouthed the words 

"Don't" as he also shook her head

Sana didn't know what to do,

"Speak up or they're dead." One of the thugs threatened her

Sana looked at Nayeon again,  
Nayeon already has Tzuyu's face on her neck and hugging her for dear life

"It's okay" Nayeon mouthed and Sana could only cry at the sight in front of her

"I don't know, man. Please, just please, let my fami-" 

And just like that, Sana lost her wife and daughter in front of her eyes

"You're next." 

They also shot Sana and flee.

Sana could only crawl to Nayeon and Tzuyu's body.

"I'm sorry."

**

"You're Sana, aren't you? Sana from the Boer war, WWI, her wife from when you were still living in the country side?"

Momo questioned as she saw Sana shuddered at the sight of Nayeon's body

"What do you mean watching the sunrise without my Eomma?" Mina questioned as she started to cry seeing Nayeon unresponsive.

**

After the Korea war, it was always Sana being too late and just seeing Nayeon's body  
Seeing her alive for a few seconds before an accident occurs

The wars did end

In 2007, She saw Nayeon again  
She was a lawyer and Nayeon was a witness  
It didn't end well, Nayeon died in her apartment the next day  
She thought it was suicide

In 2011, Nayeon was a doctor and Sana was a nurse in the same hospital  
Turns out an important person died in the hands of Nayeon and she paid the price with her own life

In 2013, They were both a high school student,  
Sana was walking out their building when a body landed in front of her  
In the next few minutes she saw the police dragging Nayeon and other students from the rooftop, Nayeon had bloody hands and clothes, her lips were bleeding and a scratch on her cheeks  
Nayeon spent some time in jail

In 2014, Nayeon was crossing the street and a car hit her  
Sana was watching her from a far in a coffee shop when it happened

Sana decided to not to approach Nayeon whenever she sees her because she fears that the reason Nayeon always dies is her  
If the universe wants to fuck with her, she won't let it as long as Nayeon gets to be alive and happy

In 2015, they were in the same group to debut.

Sana was pacing back and forth in the practice room, considering leaving the group, she doesn't need it anyway, she's rich in this life and ca do anything while Nayeon is in need of it

"Penny for you thoughts?"

Sana jumped when she heard the voice

"Nayeon stay the fuck away from me"

"After years of avoiding me, hello to you too darling" Nayeon smiled

With Nayeon, it has always been warm and calm so why was Sana feeling anxious right now?

"You always die because of me, and if not because of me, well i'm one of the reasons. Do you even think it's a good idea, everyone from our past life is here, Nayeon!" Sana yelled as she threw her hands up in the air

"2007 I-"

"Yes, i know Nayeon! You died! 2007, 2011, 2013 and 2014! We always encounter or were together!"  
Sana interrupted but it didn't phase Nayeon

"Well someone kept a tab" Nayeon smirked

"2007, I died in my apartment because I didn't take the bribe and still insisted on being a witness, I didn't mind dying, you won the case right?

2011, I did it on purpose, I let him die because he was some corrupt politician who was also a pedophile, fucking shit. I didn't mind, I did the right thing even if it was wrong for me as a doctor.

2013, I went to the rooftop because Bora was being bullied, I fought all those little chickens but I couldn't save Bora, she still jumped, served my time in jail but it was fine for me, I tried, I really did.

2014, that car accident wasn't accident for shit, I was in a gang and when I wanted out 'cause I saw you already in the coffee shop weeks before, I wanted to stay with you already. 

I know you were always in another country to avoid me like the plague but me dying, has nothing to do with you, to be honest. It was all me and my heroic ass" 

Sana couldn't help bu cry already, and it wasn't the pretty cry she always has, it's the snotty sob cry

"Telling me shit won't hurt you asshole, you could have been with me every life but you're a selfish prick!"  
Sana sobbed

"I'm sorry, i'm here now, Sana, I really am sorry."

"I love you, honey."

**

"It's really weird that Sana unnie and Nayeon unnie were my moms."

"It gets weirder that Nayeon unnie was my mom and Momo was my aunt"

"You all are getting weird with that when Sana unnie was my girlfriend and Nayeon unnie was my senior in college" Dahyun exclaimed

"Nayeon was generous with food and seeing Mina as a child isn't weird for me to be honest" Momo says while looking at the two in the practice room

"I just want to say that it's cool that you two were my moms" Chaeyoung said while looking at Jihyo and Jeongyeon

-


End file.
